A fluorine-containing polymer or resin is a material having improved resistance to chemicals and heat. It has been used extensively as both an industrial and a consumer resin. The conventional fluorine-containing polymer, however, may not be used in an environment of frictional motion due to abrasion or creep deformation of the material. To overcome these shortcomings, a certain filler has been added to the conventional fluorine-containing polymer. Such filler, however, impairs preferable inherent characteristics of the fluorine-containing resin. As a result, it has had limited uses according to circumstances and has not always been satisfactory.